


HT100 Challenge 205: Storm

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [21]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	HT100 Challenge 205: Storm

Adebisi missed being in a really good thunderstorm. The way the thunder would rumble, and the lightning crashed struck a primal chord. It reminded him that he was a God living among men. As a God, it was his right to do what he wanted, to take what he wanted -- even in Oz. Said wanted to save his soul, but he had no use for that fucking religious shit. Why should he? He was above all of that crap!

But then during the riot, they had run out of tits, and then he was tied up and reduced to begging.


End file.
